


Man-Bunhead

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: My Heart is Too Big to Love Just One of You [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballet, Classes, College, F/M, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Multi, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Alex needed an art credit, so he decides his best option is to take Ballet.





	Man-Bunhead

"Come on Liza we're gonna be late!" Alex called.

 

Eliza came out of the bedroom, pulling her hair into a ponytail as she went, "For someone who resisted signing up so much, you're really excited for this class."

"Gotta have a positive outlook," Alex inhaled deeply.

"We'll if you're wondering they aren't going to make you prance around in pointe shoes and a tutu," Eliza grinned, "since I know you were dreading that."

Alex visibly let out a breath, despite the fact that he was shaking his head in denial, "I would be fine with whatever. I've worn your leggings before. They're really comfortable."

Eliza chuckled, "No wonder they keep getting all stretched out."

"Hey..." Alex's face flushed red.

"It's your luscious booty."

The low rumble of John's I-just-woke-up voice made Alex jump slightly. John had come out of nowhere, his footsteps silent.

"Morning, Cookie," Eliza smiled.

John hummed in response, still obviously half asleep. He didn't have class at all that day, which usually meant that he would sleep in.

"Want coffee?" Alex offered.

"Wanted to see you off on your first day of ballet, even though it's stupid early in the morning," John said, "Then I'm going back to bed."

"That's very sweet," Eliza smiled.

"Yeah, yeah," John muttered.

"Come on, Cookie, give us a hug and a kiss so you can get back to bed," Eliza cooed, opening her arms.

John half-stepped and half-fell into Eliza's arms, resting his forehead against her shoulder. 

"Do I get a kiss?" Eliza asked softly.

John turned his head and pressed a kiss to Eliza's jaw. 

"Have fun," he murmured against her skin.

"I'll try my best," Eliza replied.

"Don't forget about me," Alex frowned.

"How could I?" John asked, giving Eliza one more kiss before moving to wrap his arms around Alex.

After kisses were exchanged John stepped back, "Now go or you two really will be late."

Soon enough, Alex and Eliza were out the door and walking hand in hand towards their class. They lived very close to campus, so it was an easy walk and the early hour meant that the streets and pathways were pretty much empty. 

 

"Well think about it this way," Eliza squeezed Alex's hand, "you needed the arts credit and at least you get to take ballet with me, and I've done some dance I can help you practice."

"Great!" Alex's voice cracked slightly, still trying to maintain that positive outlook.

"You'll be fine," said Eliza, "it's a beginners class, there won't be anything crazy."

"Your definition of beginners is different from mine," Alex replied.

Eliza laughed, "It's the school's definition of beginner, not mine."

Alex let out a huff, "That scares me even more."

"Oh like this could possibly be worse than any of Professor Washington's classes," Eliza laughed.

"Hey those are easy!"

"Pre-Law is easy?" Eliza raised her brow.

"Point taken," grumbled Alex. 

They arrived at the studio and Alex felt his heart thudding in his chest. From inside he could hear the murmuring sound of voices, all of which sounded female.

Alex's face began to get red as he hoped that he wouldn't be the only guy in the class.

"Come on," Eliza tugged at his hand.

Alex practically whined but he followed Eliza into the studio and they walked towards the wall filled with small cubbies for bags and shoes.

"Was I supposed to get clothes?" Alex asked suddenly, even though he knew that it said on the syllabus that they didn't need anything special the first day. 

"Well shoes might be helpful," Eliza replied digging in her bag and pulling out a pair of light pink satin slippers that were slightly worn with age and use, "but I'm sure it's okay if you're barefoot the first day."

Alex nervously followed Eliza into the studio. He was pleased to see that most people were wearing regular comfy clothes and only a few had proper shoes like Eliza. 

"In two minutes we're going to briefly go over the syllabus and start our warm-up!" The teacher called.

This was it. Alex was facing his first ballet class ever and he was more nervous than a mock trial as the lead litigator. 

 

Eliza motioned for him to join her own the floor where the class was gathered in a circle by the mirrors.

 

"Here goes nothing," Alex muttered, just as he teacher called for class to begin.

An hour and a half later when they stepped out of the studio, Alex had a huge grin on his face. 

 

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Eliza asked.

 

"It was...tolerable," Alex conceded. Eliza smacked his arm and he laughed, "Okay, okay it was really fun. Happy now?"

"Thrilled," Eliza told him.

 

Alex locked his hand with hers, "So you ready for Wednesday?"

Eliza sighed and laughed fondly.

\----------

Much to Eliza's delight, Alex legitimately really got into the spirit of ballet and he insisted on buying the right clothes and shoes right away. Eliza sat beside him on the couch reading just in case he had any questions.

"Keep it simple," Eliza muttered, "you don't need anything terribly fancy."

"But this one has sequins," Alex whined.

"Simple," sighed Eliza, "the teacher asked for black pants and shoes with a plain top."

"Sequins," Alex tried again.

"No," Eliza replied firmly.

"Let him have the sequins Liza," Lafayette smirked, "I'm sure they'll show off his...how do you say...assets?" 

"See!" Alex said, "Laf is on my side."

Eliza raised an eyebrow. "And is Laf also having sex with you on a regular basis?"

"Fair point," Alex said, "no sequins."

Eliza grinned, sex was always a good card to play when Alex was being a pain.

After a few more moment of Alex silently looking at dance wear punctuated by the clicking of computer keys Alex let out a horrified squawk.

“What?” Eliza looked up again. 

"Wh-what is this?" Alex said in a hushed whisper, "Some kind of sick joke? Do people actually wear this?"

He turned the computer towards her and Eliza nearly burst out laughing at what she saw there. 

"I uhh, I have no idea," she said between giggles.

"It's horrendous," Alex said, "an absolutely horrendous piece of Tang colored spandex."

At the point Eliza flopped back on the couch laughing loudly.

Alex grumbled and continued clicking through the selections on the website.

Now several weeks into the semester Alex had truly taken to everything ballet and he and Eliza were happily chatting as they made their way up the stairs to the apartment.

"Our combination right now is kicking my ass," Alex panted, his face was still red with a light sheen of sweat covering nearly all of his exposed skin.

Eliza was in the same condition, although her breath wasn't quite so audible. 

"It's pretty fun, though," she said as she unlocked the front door.

Alex grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist, "It is, especially because I'm partnered with you."

"Oh like that's the only part you enjoy," Eliza rolled her eyes.

"Well it certainly helps," Alex said, kissing her on the cheek. 

They separated to walk back to their bedroom, Alex intent on getting a shower as soon as possible. Before he could do that, though, the bedroom door opened to reveal John. 

"Hey," Alex greeted with a grin. 

John's eyes swept over Alex. 

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he said, "It should be a crime for you to wear those dance pants, I mean seriously."

"You think so?" Alex began to grin striking a pose.

John let out a huff, "Liza make him stop-"

"You don't really want her to do that do you?" Alex batted his eyelashes in a teasing manner.

"Keep that up and I wouldn't even bother showering," John's voice was low and gruff.

"I guess ballet wasn't such a bad idea," Eliza closed the door behind her.

For his part, Alex looked thrilled. 

"Ooo can we have a quickie?" he asked excitedly. 

"Such a romantic," chuckled Eliza. 

John's response was to simply pull Alex into the bedroom. 

"I get to watch!" Eliza called, following them in. 

 

"As a thank you for signing him up for ballet," John nodded.

"You're the best boyfriend," Eliza said happily. 

"Hey," pouted Alex, "what about me?"

Eliza shrugged and smirked, "You're okay."

"That's not fair," Alex replied sitting on the bed.

"Then I suppose you'll need to convince me later," Eliza winked.

\----------

For the past couple weeks, Alex had returned from ballet class in a frustrated huff. Apparently, as Eliza had confided to John one night, he was having trouble with spotting and kept nearly falling over when he had to do more than one turn in a row.

As promised, Eliza helped him practice by placing sticky notes on the wall and walking him through it but it still wasn't clicking.

Then it happened. Alex rushed into the apartment after having stayed after class, his face completely lit up in a grin. 

"I did it!" he exclaimed. 

His housemates all turned their attention to him, John from his book, Eliza from her laptop, and Hercules from his sewing. Even Laf stuck his head out of the kitchen. 

"I did it," Alex said again, "I spun and I didn't fall or get dizzy or anything. Watch!"

Alex took a deep breath, his gaze so focused on the bright pink sticky note it seemed he might burn a hole into it.

As he pushed off for his spin however, Alex apparently lost focus and ended up crashing down to the floor. 

"I had it," he mumbled, rubbing at his tailbone with a pout, "I know I did."

"I'm sure you'll get it," Eliza replied encouragingly.

"But in the meantime let a professional do the work," Lafayette emerged from the kitchen.

"And pray tell what do you know about ballet?" Alex raised his brow.

"Watch and learn," Lafayette sniffed. 

With that said, he stepped into a clear area of the living room and performed a perfect pirouette.

Alex's jaw dropped, "B-but how?"

"I'm French," Lafayette said, as if that explained everything. 

"Whatever," Alex grumbled.

 

\----------

Within no time the semester was over and Alex was anxiously waiting to check his grades.

He already had a good idea about how he'd done in the pre-law classes he'd taken. His bigggest concern was actually how he'd done in ballet. After the the initial struggle he'd really gotten the hang of it and felt he'd done quite well. But his nerves had gotten the best of him as he relinquished his laptop to Eliza to have her check for him.

"Well look at that you got an A!" Eliza smiled.

"Really?" Alex gasped.

 

"Mhmm," Eliza nodded.

Alex wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and kissed her cheek, "So I was thinking about maybe taking tap next semester?"


End file.
